La revanche des Serdaigles
by JaKdo
Summary: Venez découvrir comment Zeke Lightbringer et ses amis vont mettre les Serdaigles sur le devant de la scène. Rating T puis M.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers appartient à J.K Rowling sauf ceux que j'ai créé.**

 **Note de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous et à toutes et bienvenue sur ma première fanfic. J'espere que vous l'apprécierez, si c'est le cas laissez une petite review ce sera très apprécié. Si ce n'est pas le cas je vous encourage à en laisser une quand même car toute critique, même négative, si elle est constructive est apprécié.**

 **Remerciements: Je remercie tout ceux qui liront cette histoire, le site qui nous permet de mettre nos histoires en ligne et mon beta-lecteur, Yann le Panda!**

 **Sur ce, bon chapitre ! :)**

J'étais en train de voler à pleine vitesse pour rattraper le Souaffle que mon coéquipier me lançait. Tout en le rattrapant je décidais d'accélérer pour semer le poursuiveur adverse qui me marquait de près depuis le début de l'action. Une feinte vers la gauche suivi d'un looping, ce qui me permit de me retrouver derrière lui et de le forcer à se retourner tandis que je le dépassais. Je me retrouvais alors face au gardien. Au moment où j'amorçais mon tir, un choc rude me déséquilibra et me fit tomber de mon balai droit vers le sol quand j'entendis qu'on hurlait mon nom : « Zeke ! »

C'était effectivement mon nom qu'on hurlait tandis que je me réveillais.

En ouvrant les yeux, je me retrouvais nez à nez avec un adolescent de treize ans, ses cheveux noirs encore ébouriffés de sa nuit et ses yeux bleus électriques commençant à se remplir d'agacement. Il avait le visage d'un jeune sportif mais encire avec les quelques rondeurs de l'enfance. Cette personne était, malheureusement, mon frère de deux ans mon aîné et se prénommait Dorian. Nos parents lui avaient sans doute demandé de me réveiller pour le petit déjeuner. Il me secoua encore une fois et je grognai : « C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris.

~ Ouais, bah, magne toi ou les parents partent sans nous, me rétorqua-t-il en sortant de ma chambre. »

Je râlais encore quelques secondes puis je me rendit compte du jour que l'on était. C'était le jour où je partais pour la première fois de ma vie à Poudlard !

Je me réveillais totalement en comprenant cela et je fonçais dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide et me coiffer. Je me regardait dans le miroir pendant que je me coiffais et notais que la seule vraie différence entre mon frère et moi, hormis notre taille, était nos yeux. En effet les siens étaient d'un bleu électrique éclatant tandis que les miens étaient d'un bleu nuit assez sombre mais fascinant, du moins c'est ce que je pensais. Une fois coiffé comme je le voulais, c'est-à-dire le plus en pétard possible, je mis ma robe et descendit.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, j'y trouvais attablés ma mère, une femme d'une grande beauté et aux yeux d'un bleu nuit pareil aux miens. D'après mon père, j'en aurait hérité. Mon père était un homme grand, sec, au visage abimé par les chocs, aux cheveux coupés en brosse, châtains et aux yeux du même bleu électrique que mon frère. Ils étaient tous les deux habillés de façon a montrer la richesse de notre famille, ce qui signifiait qu'ils nous accompagneraient tout les deux. Notre salle à manger fourmillait d'activité. Les elfes de maison transplanaient pour récupérer les affaires et les fournitutures que nous emmenerions à Poudlard , mon frère et moi. Je fus interrompu dans ma contemplation par mon père : « Et bien ! Je pensais que nous allions devoir te faire transplaner depuis ton lit, s'exclama-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

~ Pas ma faute, grommelai-je

~ C'est sur que si tu nous avais écouté, tu serais sûrement plus en forme, renchérit mon frère.

~ Lâche moi-toi, répliquai-je, d'ailleurs comment ça se fait que je t'ai entendu monter les marches vers trois heures du matin ? »

Mes paroles avaient jeté un froid sur le salon. Le seul bruit dans la pièce était celui de nos bagages transportées par les elfes de maison. Mon père et ma mère se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers mon frère. Un sourire crispé s'étalait sur le visage de mon père tandis que les yeux de ma mère étincelaient de fureur. « Dorian, il me semble que nous t'avions interdit d'aller à cette fête, non ? interrogea mon père.

~ Et donc, tu n'as pas jugé utile de nous obéir, pour changer ? questionna ma mère de façon rhétorique.

~ Non, mère.

~ Pour une fois mon garçon, je vais laisser ta mère fixer ta punition, dit mon père d'un ton faussement joyeux alors qu'au même moment les yeux de mon frère s'écarquillaient d'horreur.

~ Merci mon chéri, commença ma mère. Dorian, j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que pour tes examens de fin d'année, tu devras faire parti des cinq premiers de ta promotion. »

Mon frère ne dit rien mais je sentais dans son attitude que cette punition le faisait paniquer alors que je jubilais intérieurement. Je savais de source sûre que mon frère n'avais jamais réussi à rentrer dans le top quinze de sa promotion. « Bien entendu, continua ma mère, nous aviserons si tu n'y arrives pas. »

Si un regard pouvait tuer, je serais mort une bonne demi-douzaine de fois vu celui que me lançait mon frère. Je savais que je paierais surement ce coup-bas durant l'année mais j'avais vraiment horreur que l'on m'importune le matin. En plus ce n'était pas comme si il s'était gêné pour me dénoncer quand j'avais cassé le vase préféré de maman, il y a quelques jours. Mes joues se souvenaient encore de la paire de claques que j'avais pris ce jour là. Nous finassâmes de manger dans un silence tendu seulement rompu par nos elfes. D'ailleurs je savais que mon frère et moi-même avions une énorme garde robe mais là, le nombre d'affaires était vraiment excessif. Notre plafond devait être à six mètres de hauteur dans l'entrée et en ce moment les valises le touchaient presque. J'interpelais mes parents : « Euh, … , Papa, Maman, il faudrait peut être dire aux elfes qu'on risque d'avoir un peu trop d'affaires pour nos chambres, non ?

~ C'est pas faux, dit mon père d'un ton totalement désintéressé.

~ Mido, appela ma mère, range toutes ces affaires et ne prépare que deux valises pour chaque garçon.

~ Bien maîtresse, répondit notre elfe en chef tout en s'inclinant. »

Mido s'agitât et toutes les valises disparurent puis deux « Pop ! » retentirent et quatre valises apparurent aux côtés de nos chouettes. Mon frère possédait une chouette marron tacheté et qui était lunatique. Pour ma part, je possédais la meilleure chouette du monde. Elle était blanche avec le ventre noir, elle était très intelligente, semblait toujours savoir quand j'avais besoin d'elle. Ma mère m'avait encourager à la dresser seul, ce que j'avais fait et j'en étais très fier car ma chouette était très douce et gentille. Ma mère m'avait donné quelques conseils pendant le dressage, après tout elle était dresseuse de créatures magiques. Elle m'avait raconté que quelques années avant qu'elle rencontre mon père elle avait réussi à dresser un dragon. Depuis elle était repassé à des créatures moins dangereuses comme les Acromentules, les sirènes et autres…

Nous finissions notre petit déjeuner dans un silence agréable et calme. Puis mon père déclara : « Bon, Zeke, comme tu rentres en première année il est temps que je te remette…

~ Mon balai ! Le coupais-je dans un cri danww un cri de surexcitation totale.

~ Effectivement, rigola mon père, va voir dans le garage, je l'y ai rangé après l'avoir terminé. »

Je n'attendis pas la fin de la phrase de mon père et me précipitais vers l'endroit indiqué. Je passais la porte du garage et me retrouvais face à un immense fouillis. Des morceaux de bois trainaient partout. Les outils étaient éparpillés dans tout le garage. C'était vraiment digne de mon père, un foutoir pareil. Puis je remarquais un magnifique balai posé sur l'établi.

Un mètre quarante cinq d'orme blanc, strié de rayures noirs, des branches de sureau pour l'arrière et des étriers en mithril, qui ne casseraient donc jamais. Bien que je n'arrivais pas encore a sentir les sortilèges qui étaient liés à mon balai, je savais qu'ils étaient parfaits puisque c'était mon père qui les avaient créé. Mon père était après tout, celui qui avait inventé « L'éclair de feu », l'un des meilleurs balais de tout les temps. En plus de cela il était le meilleur poursuiveur de l'histoire du Quidditch mais il avait dû arrêter sa carrière il y a quelques années suite à une grave blessure. Il se concentrait désormais sur la création de balais sur mesure ainsi qu'à sa famille. Mon père me regarda et déclarat : « Alors il te plait ? »

Bien que les composants soient surprenants j'avais toute confiance en mon père pour mon balai. Je répondit après quelques secondes : « Wow ! Papa, il est absolument magnifique !

~ Content qu'il te plaise, j'espère que ce balai ne sera pas trop dur à magner pour toi, se moqua-t-il.

~ Rien n'est trop dur pour un Lightbringer, rétorquai-je en citant la devise de notre famille.

~ Évidemment, dit-il en tournant les talons.

~ Papa ! le rappelai-je, merci ! Il est parfait.

~ Comme tout ce que je fais, se vanta-t-il.

~ Frimeur, soufflai-je. »

Nous repartîmes en direction de l'entrée où ma mère et mon frère nous attendaient.

« Alors ? demanda ma mère.

~ Il est génial, m'exclamai-je.

~ Tu lui as donné un nom ? me demanda mon frère.

~ Oui, ce sera le « Darklight », répondit je avec emphase.

~ Pas mal, apprécia-t-il.

~ Bon, c'est pas le tout mais on doit aller à King's Cross vous faire prendre votre train, coupa mon père.

~ Mais, et mon balai ? me plaignit-je.

~ Je le déposerai a Poudlard en m'y rendant, répondit ma mère.

~ Comment…, commença mon frère.

~ Ah oui, je ne vous l'ai pas dit mais je serais Professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, coupa ma mère en souriant. »

Dorian allait ergoter quand je sentis un crochet invisible me tirer par le nombril et nous transplanions. Nous étions dans une rue déserte à côté de King's Cross, idéal pour faire une arrivée discrète. « Prenez vos valises et dépêchez vous sinon vous allez être en retard, nous pressa notre père. »

J'attrapais mes valises et montais les marches quatre à quatre. Je récupérai un chariot vide, installais mes valises dessus puis je m'élançais à la suite de mon frère et de mes parents qui étaient déjà presque arrivés au quai neuf trois quart. Je les rejoignais au moment où ils traversaient le mur. J'eus peur de rester coincé dedans mais je fus très vite rassuré en apercevant mon frère monter dans le train.

« Magne toi, le train va partir ! cria mon père. »

Il m'attrapa par le col et me traina vers le train. Il me balança dans le train suivi de mes valises. J'eus à peine le temps de dire au revoir à mes parents que les portes se refermaient . Je me dirigeais vers le fond du train en espérant tomber sur un compartiment qui n'était pas plein. Je commençais à désespérer quand j'arrivais au dernier compartiment. Je jetais un œil à l'intérieur et soupirai de soulagement. Il n'était pas plein et dedans il n'y avait que trois enfants qui avaient l'air d'être en première année. J'entrais et lançai d'une voix timide : « Excusez moi, je peux m'installer ici ? Tout les autres sont pleins.

~ Bien sûr, me répondit la seule fille du compartiment. Je m'appelle Katherina Parvet, présentez vous, vous deux, ordonna-t-elle. » Elle avait les cheveux blond cendrés, des yeux verts et un regard sévère.

« Moi c'est Owen Daniels, je viens de Manchester, se présenta un garçon châtain qui semblait joyeux et accueillant. »

Je regardais l'autre garçon et fut accueilli par un regard gris orage scrutateur. Il se présenta d'un ton calme et posé : « Quant à moi, je suis Scorpius Malfoy. Et toi qui est tu ?

~ Je suis Zeke Lightbringer, répondis-je d'un ton égal. »

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je fus tout de suite convaincu que nos 4 destins seraient liés


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer :** les personnages inventés sont de moi, le reste est la propriété de J.K Rowling.

 **Rating:** T puis M

 **Pairing:** Scorpius/OC

 **Remerciements:** A Yann qui à corrigé le premier chapitre et m'a encouragé à le publier et à vous qui ont lu le premier chapitre.

Ceci est ma première fiction donc, siouplait, soyez indulgents j'espere m'améliorer avec le temps et n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une review ça fait plaisir. ^^

* * *

« Lightbringer, comme Rapaxis Lightbringer, le célèbre jouer de Quidditch ? me demanda Katherina.

~Effectivement, répondis-je, j'espère juste ne pas être tomber sur une fan inconditionnelle, blaguais-je ensuite »

Parler de mon père me mettait toujours mal à l'aise car je n'avais pas envie que les gens pensent que tout ce que je faisais était couronné de succès car j'étais le fils de mon père et je savais au fond de moi que je ne pouvais soutenir la comparaison avec mon génialissime père. Je vis que Katherina allait commencer à reparler de mon père quand Owen me demanda avec un intérêt non dissimulé : « C'est quoi le Quidditch ? Comme je suis Né-Moldu je ne suis pas très au fait des coutumes sorcières et j'aimerais vraiment apprendre pour m'intégrer et ne pas paraître trop inculte dans une conversation pour ne pas faire honte à mes, peut être, amis sorciers, expliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire collé au visage.

~ Le Quidditch est le sport le plus populaire dans la communauté sorcière internationale, lui répondit Scorpius de sa voix calme et posée. »

Et ainsi pendant plus de deux heures Scorpius, Katherina et moi expliquions le règlement du Quidditch à Owen. Il se montrât très intéressé par ce sport et émis le souhait d'en faire à Poudlard. « Tu sais qu'il faut être en deuxième année pour avoir le droit de faire partie de l'équipe de ta maison ? dit Katherina.

~ Ah bon ? s'exclama Owen qui semblait déçu de devoir attendre pour pratiquer. Au fait, c'est quoi cette histoire de maison dont vous parlez depuis tout à l'heure ?

~ Une fois arrivé à Poudlard, nous allons être répartis dans quatre maisons différentes qui ont chacune leur caractéristiques, commençai-je à expliquer.

~ Il y a d'abord Gryffondor où les plus courageux et fiers se rendront, enchaîna Katherina, puis vient Poufsouffle où les plus loyaux et respectueux s'installeront.

~ Ou alors se sera Serdaigle la patrie des érudits et des analystes de pointes de la bibliothèque, continua Scorpius, et enfin les Serpentards la maison des plus rusés, des plus fourbes mais les plus solidaires.

~ Donc il y a des chances que je ne finisse pas avec vous ? s'inquiéta Owen

~ Et oui, malheureusement, mais ne t'en fais pas si tu as besoin d'aide à Poudlard, tu n'auras qu'à venir nous voir, le rassurais-je.

~ Merci, me répondit-il avec un énorme sourire, mais alors comme vous connaissez le monde sorcier, vous devez bien avoir une idée de là où vous allez aller, non ?

~ Moi je pense aller à Serdaigle ou Griffondor, dit Katherina.

~ Pour ma part je pense que le mieux serait que j'aille à Serpentard mais sinon pourquoi pas Serdaigle, lui fit écho Scorpius.

~ Il est absolument hors de question pour moi d'aller à Poufsouffle, puisqu'il y a déjà mon frère là-bas, et comme je suis plutôt intelligent je me verrais bien à Serdaigle, dis-je. Et toi, Owen ?

~ Je ne sais pas mais j'espère que nous serons dans la même maison. »

Nous continuâmes de discuter jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à Poudlard. Scorpius, Katherina et moi se relayant pour expliquer les différentes coutumes du monde magique à Owen. Il était curieux et intéressé de tout. Nous en avons conclu qu'il serait surement envoyé à Serdaigle, d'autant plus qu'il avait l'esprit vif et que sa capacité de réflexion était impressionnante.

Six heures après notre départ de King's Cross, nous étions enfin arrivés. Notre petit groupe récupéra ses valises et nous descendîmes du train. À peine avions nous poser le pied à terre qu'une énorme voix nous criait : « Les premières années, par ici ! Allez dépêchez vous ! »

La personne qui criait était sûrement Hagrid, le demi-géant, le garde chasse de Poudlard. Nous l'avons suivis jusqu'au lac où il nous demanda de laisser nos valises où elles étaient et de nous installer dans les barques devant nous. Une fois que tout le monde fut installé, Hagrid nous distribua une lanterne par embarquation et poussa les barques dans l'eau. Owen fut très étonné et un peu affolé que les barques avancent toute seules qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'imposant château qui se dressait devant nous. J'attirais son attention d'un coup de coude et lui montrait le château du doigt. Je dois avouer que la tête qu'il faisait à ce moment là devait être proche de celle que j'avais faite quand j'avais vu le château. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche largement ouverte et les bras ballant indiquait qu'il était choqué par ce qu'il voyait. Quelques minutes plus tard nous débarquions dans les quais de Poudlard et un fantôme nous indiqua la voix a suivre ( encore une fois Owen fit une tête particulièrement drôle à cause de l'étonnement de ce qu'il voyait ). Tout le monde parlait pendant que nous montions les escaliers pour arriver à la Grande Salle. Bien que la montée se fit dans un brouhaha général on pouvait distinguer plusieurs groupes de personnes. D'un côté de jeunes sang-mêlé expliquait ce qu'il se passait à des Nés-Moldus aidés de quelques rares sangs-pur, de l'autre un groupe de sangs-pur aux manières aristocratiques qui discutaient entre eux.

Quand nous sommes arrivés en haut des escaliers, un petit homme en costume à queue-de-pie nous attendait.

« C'est qui ce type ? me demanda Owen, un nain ?

~ Non c'est un gobelin, lui répondis je. »

J'allais lui expliquer la différence entre un nain et un gobelin quand le professeur, car ça ne pouvait être qu'un professeur, prit la parole : « Bonsoir à toutes et à tous. J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage et que vous n'êtes pas trop affamés. Je suis le vice-directeur Flitwick et aussi votre futur professeur de Sortilèges. Derrière la porte se trouve la Grande Salle, c'est là où nous vous répartirons dans nos différentes Maisons. Je ne vous demanderai qu'une seule chose, annonça-t-il, c'est d'entre dans le plus grand silence et de venir près de moi quand je vous appellerai. »

Il vérifia que tout le monde avait compris et nous conduisit dans la Grande Salle. Un grand silence accompagna notre entrée. J'observais le décor autour de moi et ne pouvait m'empêcher d'admirer le plafond magique qui représentais un ciel étoilé avec des étoiles filantes. Je ne devais pas être le seul subjugué si je me fiais au nombre de « wahouuu ! » autour de moi. Pendant mon observation, j'aperçus mon frère qui regardait dans ma direction mais je ne montrais aucun signe que je l'avais vu. Une fois arrivés devant l'estrade où trônait un tabouret sur lequel était posé le Choixpeau (il avait l'air encore plus décrépi que ce que m'avais dit mon frère), nous nous sommes arrêtés et Flitwick a commencer à lire une liste de noms.

« Mathilda Ablent, dit-il »

Une jeune fille blonde s'avança et s'installa sur le tabouret puis Flitwick lui a posé le chapeau sur la tête. A peine était il posé que celui-ci hurla « Poufsouffle ! ». Tout le monde sursauta parmi les premières années. En même temps un chapeau qui parle, même dans le monde magique ce n'était pas quelque chose de très commun. C'était ce que j'étais en train d'essayer d'expliquer à Owen quand son nom retenti. Après un dernier regard dans ma direction, il se dirigea vers le tabouret et s'assis. Le gobelin posa le chapeau sur sa tête et je vis les yeux d'Owen s'agrandir de surprise. Il passa quelques minutes assis sur le tabouret quand le chapeau s'écria : « Serdaigle ». Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit à la table des aigles. Je vis Owen s'asseoir et commencer à discuter avec d'autres personnes à sa table. Au moins il avait l'air de bien s'intégrer, pensais-je. Je n'eus pas le temps de penser plus longtemps que déjà toutes les personnes avant moi était passer et j'entendis le professeur m'appeler. Je m'avançais donc vers le tabouret et m'asseyais puis Flitwick vint me poser le Choixpeau sur la tête et ainsi commença la plus étrange conversation de ma vie : « Bonsoir jeune homme, dit une voix dans ma tête.

~ Bonsoir à vous, vénérable couvre-chef, répondis-je.

~ Alors où vais-je pouvoir te placer, songea-t-il. Hum, hum Gryffondor ne te conviendrait absolument pas, ils sont trop abrutis pour toi… »

Je devais avouer qu'entendre le Choixpeau parler des Gryffondors comme ça était un poil perturbant mais bon je supposais que ce ne serait pas la seule surprise que j'aurais cette année.

« Tu ferais un bon petit Poufsouffle, commença-t-il.

~ Hors de question, m'écriais je, jamais je n'irai dans cette maison d'imbéciles heureux !

~ Ce n'est pas plutôt parce qu'il y a ton frère dans cette maison ? questionna-t-il.

~ Mouais bon aussi mais je veux pas y aller, c'est hors de question, assurais je.

~ Malgré un clair manque de vocabulaire, tu me sembles assez intelligent mais pas rusé et vicieux comme un Serpentard plutôt comme un … Serdaigle ! Hurla-t-il. »

Bon si moi je n'avais pas de vocabulaire, lui n'était clairement pas poli vu la façon dont il avait coupé une conversation comme ça. Mais bon il a été sympa, il m'avait envoyé avec Owen et les applaudissements que je recevais de ma maison était clairement chaleureux et accueillant. En plus de ça je n'étais pas avec mon frère et c'était parfait.

Arrivé à ma table, je m'asseyais à côté de Owen et attendait la suite de la répartition pour voir où Scorpius et Katherina allait être envoyé. Deux personnes passèrent, un Serpentard et un Gryffondor, puis vint le tour de Scorpius. A l'annonce de son nom un grand silence accompagné de murmures plana dans la grande salle. Flitwick posa le chapeau sur sa tête et attendit. Deux minutes passèrent, puis quatre puis six et enfin le Choixpeau hurla : « Serdaigle ! ». Scorpius paru un instant déçu mais il se reprit bien vite et avança vers nous avec toute la grâce des Sangs-purs. Ce n'était pas un Malfoy pour rien. Il s'assit en face de moi et dit : « Ce fichu chapeau voulait me mettre à Gryffondor ! Non mais il se prend pour qui ? Un Malfoy à Gryffondor ça ne s'est jamais vu !

~ Tu as dû vachement négocié pour arriver ici, non ? demanda Owen.

~ Un Malfoy ne négocie pas, un Malfoy obtient, ponctua Scorpius d'un ton légèrement arrogant.

~ Mouais, ne te plains pas trop moi c'était à Poufsouffle qu'il voulait m'envoyer, s'exclama Katherina. »

Pendant que nous parlions, une nom retentit dans la Grande Salle : « Albus Potter ». Un jeune garçon aux traits fins, à l'apparence calme vint s'asseoir sur le tabouret du Choixpeau. Puis Flitwick répéta le même geste qu'il avait fait une cinquantaine de fois ce soir là, il posa le Choixpeau sur la tête de Albus Potter. Apres de longues minutes de délibérations silencieuses le Choixpeau hurla : « Serpentard ! ».


End file.
